


Unwanted Attention

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [3]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orginal Characters, Other, Unwanted attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a newly presented omega, Riku is getting a lot of attention from people who didn't given him any before. While he sees nothing wrong with this, his brother Tomoe does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea of alpha siblings being protective of their younger omega siblings from a post on Tumblr. The title may not make sense, but I couldn't think of anything else

Riku came home holding quite a few gift. His face lit up like the sun.

“What you got there, sweetie” his mother asked as he set a giant teddy bear on top the counter. Riku flopped down on the couch with a huge sigh, “just some stuff a bunch of people gave me throughout the week.” He said excitedly his face turning as red as it did when he started getting the gifts.

“What for?” Tomoe stood in the door way returning from stride practice. Riku rolled his eyes, “I don’t know. Everyone’s been friendly to me I guess.” He shrugged playing with the new bracelet he had gotten. Sitting up he turned around towards his brother grinning. “Pretty cool, huh.”

His brother hand sat on top of his hair and soon it was being ruffled, “yeah, but be careful.” Riku’s face twisted in confusion, “careful for what?”

Tomoe knew his naïve little brother wouldn’t get it. But Riku had recently just presented and he was an omega. Luckily it was during a break so he went through his first heat at home with no outside interruptions. But a full cycle had went by and soon his next heat would be approaching and Tomoe feared he’d be in school.

He picked up a card that read ‘if you ever need help with anything, come to me.’ It read innocently enough but still he worried. It wasn’t like he could go up to Riku’s school and see which of the guys that were given him presents were alphas. But Tomoe knew he could only trust his younger brother’s judgement.

The next day while at school Riku was greeted by a couple of kids at school. They were the some of the ones who used to pick at him, but then they stopped and started being real nice to him. It weirder him out at first and still did but he liked the kindness that came with the cease of bullying.

“Hey Riku-chan, how are you.” The one who greeted him was named Kai and he was the leader of the group. He leaned on top of Riku’s desk looking right at him in the eyes. “You like the things I sent you.” One hand ran through Riku’s hair while the lie on top of his hand. Riku gulped nervous about the whole ordeal, and as he opened his mouth to speak the teacher walked into the class making everyone take their seats.

Saved by the bell.

For the majority of the day Riku did his best to avoid being around Kai and his crew. And it was working; avoiding them at lunch, during class, and so forth. It wasn’t til the end of the day when he was outside the school walking home, that he was nearly cornered by the group.

“Hey Riku-chan” this time Kai’s voice didn’t sound at all friend, it seemed to mock him. Riku gulped as he stepped back, hitting the wall. It was a bad idea all together because he could smell the scent given off by the alpha in front of him. It wasn’t relatively strong, but as a fairly new omega it made him dizzy.

Kai was close, saying things that Riku did not want to hear. A hand stroked his face, a leg too close to his thighs, and the look in his eyes not a good one. “Please stop” he did his best to say in a commanding voice, but that wasn’t working. “Aw, come on Riku-chan” Kai’s voice was mocking.

“Leave him alone” a low growl came from behind them.

They all turned around to see a glaring Tomoe looking at them. Riku was so relieved for the first time in his life to see his protective older brother. Kai on the other hand was about to be intimidate by some random teen. “Who are you” he growled back. Bad idea, cause a hand grabbed his collar and lifted him up. The difference in scents between the two was great, and not just because Tomoe was older, but also cause his scent was one that was more protective. “His brother. Now leave him alone.”

He didn’t have to tell Kai and his crew twice, cause they were gone as soon as Kai’s feet hit the ground again. Riku’s shaky legs nearly gave out from relief

“You okay?’ Tomoe asked. He had a feeling something like this would happen, especially with all the gifts Riku had been getting. That’s why he took off on practice early today, saying it was a family emergency, which it was. Tomoe knew he was right for not trusting young pre-teens and their hormones.

Riku nodded as he leaned into his brother’s embrace. The two of them went home together, making the promise not to mention this to their parents. And the next day before leaving for school, Tomoe gave Riku his jacket. “Trust me, they won’t mess with you.” And he was right, they didn’t’

Riku wore his brother’s jacket to school for the next 2 months.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about stride on my tumblr. http://fanmadereality.tumblr.com/  
> I'm gonna start doing some Honan member x Saisei member fics next


End file.
